


This Love ( is a house of cards)

by SherryMyano



Series: Mad Bangtan [1]
Category: Bangtan Boys, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Blood lots of it, Gore, Hoseok centric, Killer!Hoseok, Killer!Yoongi, Lmao what is this, M/M, Mad Bnagtan, Maybe - Freeform, Torture, Violence, Yoongi - Freeform, crazy!Hoseok, emo stuff, hoseok ships yoonseok aggressively, i warned you, idek anymore, psycho Hoseok, psycho couple, smut (, why do I love witing crazy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMyano/pseuds/SherryMyano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Hoseok isn't right in the head and Maybe he likes black nails and red a little bit too much but he loves Yoongi more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love ( is a house of cards)

Hoseok likes to paint his nails black. He can spend hours perfecting the nail polish and matching the tone of black to his mood. He loves the contrast of his cold black painted nails and his warm tan skin. It makes him feel so bad. He also loves red. The color is so deep and just red it fascinates him. So many meanings and theories, so many dreams and nightmares, so many explanations and examples it plays on the thin strap of his mind.

And boy, his mind is fucked up.

Hoseok loves black nails and the color red, but he loves Yoongi more. In fact, he worships the pale skinned man. He finds him adorable beyond imagination.Yoongi’s skin can turn red just by touching it, it’s way more fascinating than any shade of red Hoseok has ever seen. Yoongi is colder than his black nails and Yoongi is his sole obsession in this world.

Hoseok laughs. 

It crossed his mind so many times while he was locked up in his chambers; why him? Yoongi could be just another one but he’s his one. Just because a sink is a sink to you doesn’t mean that it’s a sink to him.

Yoongi is his Zeus and Hoseok is his Hera.

And now, laying on his bed, he remembers the painful screams and burning tears during that one year, he remembers the blood and the scars. He smells the piss and the fear; he tastes the rust of the heavy chains and the filth that became one with his skin. He can remember everything except for their faces. And he can certainly remember the first time he killed someone, he also remembers the first time he tasted blood. But it’s all in the past now.

They used to call him ugly, good for nothing shit, animal, shit and his personal favorite ‘it’. Those name hunted him for three years but then he met Yoongi and he told him he was beautiful, gorgeous, and such a good boy. He called him Angel and touched him to make everything okay. He took care of him, loved him, and raised him up from scratch. He made him.

And Hoseok loved him.

No, they loved and were in love with each other.

Hoseok got up from his bed, tired of his walk down the memory lane, and took the secret passage to the dungeons.

Hoseok was crazy and he loved it.

There they were, all thirteen of them, huddled up together, shaking in fear. The eyes that once stared down at him, glared at him and tore him apart now widening and closing. The mouths that once fired insults at him, killed him once , twice and infinite times, lips that spat at him now formed whimpers and throats forced words like “please” and “I beg of you” and his personal favorite “ I’m sorry please, please!” and he laughs.

He laughs because oh how the mighty falls.

And as he breaks their youngest’s bones one after the other, forcing his eyes open to watch as he stabs hot needles into them , he laughs and cackles some more. He hears the curses, the screams and the whimpers but the feelings are so different this time, as different as they were yesterday and the day before that and the week before that.

Hoseok is fucked up but he has survived that year. And to survive he had to eat his own brain and kill his mind, the more human and innocent side of him.

The side that only his Yoongi can bring, when they’re both naked and a mess of battling limbs .The side that only his kisses can bring to life.

His heart hurts. His hearts so much now that he kills the blond one. Shame he was fun to torture. Especially when he skinned his right hand and electrocuted it. It was such a beautiful sight to behold. So much red and black.

He laughs again.

Bony fingers snaked over his naked sweaty torso and cold lips pressed against the nape of his neck and Hoseok melted because finally Yoongi is back home.

“Are you not feeling okay baby?” the raspy voice of his lover tickled his left ear and Hoseok felt a shiver race over his spine. He whined and leaned into him, body practically begging him to touch it.

Yoongi’s hands travelled from his chest to his back, drawing a bloody trail across his skin and Hoseok nearly sobs and comes from that sight alone.

Yoongi and red. His nails are black.

Yoongi, red, black. Black, red Yoongi.

_Please! ___

In one motion, the pale man kisses him deeply, tongue sweeping his mouth, travelling inside of it and licking every nook and crony of it. He sucks on his tongue, sloppy noise and moans fill the filthy dungeons along with the screams of the caged bastards but they don’t care.

Yoongi’s hands are warm and slick from blood that wasn’t his as he touches Hoseok and the latter is sure that his lover has killed someone. He killed someone for him and his hearts burst because he loves him so much.

Hoseok may be crazy but Yoongi loves him.

And Hoseok may love black nails and red, but he loves Yoongi more.


End file.
